Handheld computing devices such as electronic book reader devices, smartphones, personal data assistants, personal media players, and tablet computers have begun to rival personal computers for versatility and functionality. Users of such devices are able to perform a multitude of functions such as checking email, browsing the internet, viewing videos, playing games, downloading applications, listening to music, and reading eBooks. Users find these devices handy for consuming media while commuting, travelling, or while just staying at home.
Many such devices have graphical user interfaces paired with touch screen input capability. A “home screen” or “start screen” of the device usually presents a collection of application icons. If a user desires to view media content, such as video or music content, the user launches the appropriate application and selects the content that he or she desires. To obtain new content, the user launches a web browser or a dedicated application for purchasing or discovering new content, and browses the selections available from various sources.